cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reese
Reese Appleton is a Sparticle and was part of The Questers sub-group She is very quiet and a bit shy. She has long, pale blonde hair and was often called 'Blondie' by Callum in the first half of the first series. She is played by Emily Sanderson . Personality Reese is quiet and a bit shy but is clever, sensible and always wants to find out whats going on. She also is shown to like when people take her seriously. She doesn't get along with Holly very well she is 9 years old and best friends with Huen normally uses her special powers a lot and her mind reading with Huen which annoys Holly she is very mature but not childish she likes how Sadiq is very over - protective of her she normally makes Holly in trouble and Holly gets angry that everyone always takes Reese's Side seeing as she's the youngest. Int the second siries she becomes more powerful and often conects with her friend Muna who is in limbo. Biography Series one The Disappearance In the Disappearance Reese is one of the kids at the mine and refuses to go in any further into the mine due to the fact she sensed the Disappearance. As Callum leaves he tries to touch her but Sadiq defends this. She then goes with the others in the car to the supermarket and while the others are racing with the trolleys she makes them slip with a bottle of olive oil and watches this while eating raisins before walking up to them saying "Beat you." They go to Jordans school to get Jeffery. In the office she looks at the CCTV and realizes what happened to the adults and the time she disappeared at and shows the video to the others which they try to deny. She then goes to Sadiqs house with the others and forges a friendship with Frankie. She eats pizza along with the others until they have to leave because they see Callum. Shes goes to the hotel with the others and starts roleplaying behind the front desk until she sees other kids approaching the hotel thus, giving Sadiq and the others a warning before it was too late. The Invasion In the Invasion, Reese is fixtated on telling the rest of the tribe about the Sparticle Project but fails until she reads about an exhibition on the project at the city library. She goes there without telling anyone and meets Callum and his tribe on the way down and asks if he has seen Kat but is fed a lie. Reese meets Kat at the library after seeing through a wormhole and running around much to Kats confusion. Kat answers some questions for Reese but Reese doesnt know whether she wants to recreate it but invites Kat and Liam into the hotel and hides behind them to avoid getting splashed with water. She reminds Sadiq to thank Kat when everyone is tucking into Hollys meal. The Message Reese recieves a message from a mysterious woman named Doomsday Dora, explaining sparticles and telling her about the Quantum Nexus. The Quest Reese reluctantly shows everyone Doomsday Doras message before the mains electricity fails. She goes with Sadiq, Holly, Jordan and Jeffrey to find a power source and accidently stumbles upon lumminite. She later seals it in a box but puts it on the power box in order to boost the power which saves the Hotel. She is celebrating with everyone else where she is chosen to go on the Quest. The Funfair In the Funfair Reese is first seen saying good bye and giving Frankie some of her books which prove to be important for the subplot. Reese goes to the funfair with the other Questers but Holly, Jordan and Ami dont allow her to come with them around the fairground causing Reese to ride the ghost train with Sadiq. During the ride she gets off and finds a props and costume room and sees Muna, thinking shes a ghost and runs out in terror proclaiming she has seen a ghost. Sadiq and Reese then explore the fortune tellers tent and the lumminite the fortune teller had causes Reese to have a vision, revealing Doomsday Dora had been to the fairground and had hidden clues for the tribe. Reese sees Muna once again when Muna stops the out of control ride Ami, Holly and Jordan are on but Jordan believes Reese saved them but Holly doesnt believe this thinking it was Kat and Sadiq shutting off the power to the fairground while Reese tries to explain it was Muna, the ghost girl but no one believes her. Reese loses Doomsday Doras message when Ami deletes it from the laptop it was on. The Big Freeze In this episode all of the Questrs are at the national physics institute and Holly, Jordan and Ami go off and end up being locked in a freezer because Reese walks past and sees the sign above the door is saying to close the door. When the door is shut Holly and Ami go to the doors window and attempt tell Reese to open the door, but she cant because the handle is stuck. Jordan attempts to tell her to get Kat but she cant understand him so he acts it out and she goes to get Kat. She finds Sadiq and Kat arguing before telling them about the situation. Sadiq eventually goes into the pipes to block the air vent so that they can open the door and get Holly, Ami and Jordan out, whilst they are still in the freezer Jordan passes out from the cold so Holly and Ami try to keep him warm. Whilst Sadiq is in the pipes he gets a spanner which he got from the van and throws it into the vent and then uses lumminite to stop the air vent altogether. As he is about to get back out of the pipe and he collapses due to the cold temprature so the rest of his tribe have to save him and get him out of the pipe as quick as possible. They find Sadiq and get him out of the pipe. He is barely awake and Reese fears the worst. Sadiq is still alive and they then proceed to leave the National Physics Institute. The Water Rats Reese plays a relatively minor part in this episode. One of her teeth is loose and the subplot focuses on her tooth. She looses her tooth after biting into an apple and she is afraid the 'tooth fairy' wont find her due to the fact shes travelling in the Sparty van. She gets a purple flower hairclip from the 'tooth fairy'. In the end the enemy tribe of the Water Rats steals her hairclip and it isnt seen again. She also helps out in the various fights in the episode. The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout In this episode, Holly and Reese have an argument as Reese is fed up with Holly and vice versa. Reese sneaks through a bush and Holly follows Reese through the bush. Reese ignores Hollys pleas and anger of the hole in her coat and ends up discovering a nuclear bunker. She is nearly hurt by Holly who throws a photograph frame at her which makes Reese realize Holly wants the Quest to fail causing Holly to angrily storm out of the bunker and trap them in the bunker. Reese helps gather supplies and also helps overload the computer system that is trapping them inside the bunker. The Hot Zone (To be added) The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Project In The Sparticle Project, Reese is locked inside the Sparty van by Holly but she escapes by using her mind to open the door. She offers the mystic moles lumminite as peace offer. She later uses her mind to link herself up to the machine along with Muna but nearly dies in the attempt until Holly saves her, casuing them to stop arguing. Series Two The Stone Head The Sparticles are kidnapped by Fizzy, who leads the 'Empire'. He doesn't want the adults back. Reese sees her Mum and Daddy in the football stadium, but they can't see her. When Fizzy captures her after Sedek steals the key, she meets Serina, and realizes that she wants the adults back, so she can be a docter. The Sparticles gain a stone head, which is connected to the key and the Quantum Nexus. The head has symbols on it, but nobody can understand them, not even Reese, but Liam spots that the head is from The Great British Museum. Reese sees Holly has some coins given too her by Fizzy, so that she will help destroy the Quantum Nexus. Reese tells everyone, and Holly admits that she doen't want the Quest to succeed. Serina drives over, and drives Holly away. The race to the Quantum Nexus is on! The Decoder The Sparticles arrivied at the Great British Museum, where the stone head came from and where the decoder was displayed. Serena and Holly had already got there before them and stole the symbols Reese had written down because Sadiq left the door f the Sparty Van open. They decoded the message and were already on their way to the next clue. Reese spots the decoder in the tractor and climbs in,whilst Rocky was steering it, then starts decoding the message. The decoder falls out and gets squished by the tractor but before it was squashed all the symbols Reese needed appeared. Callum tells Rocky to stop the tractor and helps Reese out. She tells the other Sparticle the message and they head off to geth the next clue. The White Horse After Reese decoded the message, she said to Sadiq that the leaping horse was on a field. She then told Sadiq that Tiny was Serena's sister, after reading the fortune teller's mnd. Powers and Abilities Reese has the power to predict what is going to happen and can stop it with her telekinesis. Also have telepathy. Open up Ley Lines and see what's going on at the other side as well as being able let anyone to hear someones thoughts and through a PM system. She is able to see things others can't like Anita heart chakra and also to sense things before they happen and sense objects. During the second series she is also beginning to be able to see ley lines. She can also control minds which doesn't have any advantages when her tribe begin to find her annoying...are her powers doing bad? Quotes "Beat you" "Look what the tooth fairy brought me!" "You know that I hate you." "The white Horse will lead us." "Who's Gonna make my Tea?" "I want to go home now." "Only if you get me a new pair of shoes" "Sadiq!" Reese always calls on Sadiq... Trivia *Reeses occupation while she was at the hotel seems to be a mixture of the receptionist and something of a security guard.﻿ *Her favourite type of pizza is Hawaiian (The Disappearance). *Though Reese is sensible for her age she takes on an oddly childish demenour for parts of the episode The Water Rats. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters